The Final Tale Ch. 7
A proud son of the king who was once the successful leader of Africa's most successful team and wielder of what must've been the world's most powerful element. Only a shadow of this once proud role remained. Kion kept his head hung as he laid in his healing nest. For two days now, no one had come to visit him. The only contact that was made to him was Zazu, who did not seem to want to speak with Kion as he gave him his daily food. It seemed the whole world was upset with Kion at the moment. He had lied to his family, betrayed his friend, and disappointed his team. Not the best resume, am I right? Not talking to any have Kion loads of time to think. About his friends. His dad. Jasiri. Why did he say what he did? Did he mean it? Was Jasiri really nothing? No, that couldn't be true. He was just mad, that's all. Jasiri said some things, he said some things. Wait. What about Scar? Kion had almost successfully forgotten about this matter. If he would not be protecting the Pridelands in his condition, then who would deal with the matter of Scar? The demon was out there, there was no denying. He could strike at any moment. Heck, he could have been told about what happened two days ago by one of his scaly little spies. It chilled Kion to think what Scar could he doing at this very moment in that Volcano. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "Are you sure?" The Skinks had just returned from a little spying mission and had reported their findings to the evil Ghost in the center of the destroyed Backlands. They had just watched The Lion Guard literally saying that they did not need Kion anymore, that they could protect the Pridelands by themselves. "Without a doubt." Shupavu laughed. "Bunga didn't even leapt at the thought!" "That'ssssss ssssso unlike him." Ushari grunted as he rolled his eyes. Scar gave another hearty laugh as he turned to his living mate. "Oh Zira, at first when you joined the Army, I thought you wouldn't be up to the task. But seeing as how your first Mission had such an impact on things even up to this moment, I must say." He grinned as he lowered to her level. "That is why I chose you as my future Queen." Zira puffed up with pride as she pushed past Reirei and Kiburi as if she were above them both. "I would never let you down, Scar." "But we shall not stop here." Scar rose back into the sky. "Despite the Lion Guard not having their key factor, they could still pose a threat to our plan." "What's our next move, Scar?" Kiburi stepped forward and asked. "We will attack Makuu's watering hole and see how the Lion Guard will fare against us without their precious roar." Hearing that he would be attacking his hated former leaders current Territory, Kiburi beamed with cruel delight as he bared his fangs, ready to sear some Crocodile flesh. "I waited so long for this....." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Simba stood on the edge of Pride Rock as he stared out over the horizon, thoughts buzzing his mind like Hornets in their hive. 'I was too hard on him.' As he stood up and began to pace around, he was met with a stern looking face. Fikiri. The Mandrill leader and his mate had just arrived at Pride Rock without the King even knowing it, and they looked as if they had something they need to talk about with the Lion. "Your Majesty." Kitendo had her hands on her hips. "We need to talk." "Talk?" Simba tilted his head in confusion. "About what?" "About Scar." Fikiri put flatly. "We had a talk with our children. It appears that after the Scorpion incident on Kumbuka, you forced our little Makini to keep quiet about Scar. With all do respect, your majesty," His tone at the last sentence seemed rather sarcastic. "Withholding such information from our troop and the rest of the Pridelands has put it in danger." Simba stepped closer as he tried to reason with the Monkey. "Believe me, I had every intention o-" "Every intention of what?" Fikiri shrugged as he came closer to him. The two of them began to argue with each other as they both tried to make a point on their cases. Kitendo just lept glaring at Simba as she sat down, watching the argument between the king and her mate. What caught her attention, however, was the shadow of the Royal Advisor who had just arrived with frantic news. "Your Majesty, we've got trouble!" The Hornbill exclaimed as he landed in front of the adult Lion. Simba looked down to the bird. "What's wrong, Zazu?" "The Outlanders are attacking Makuu and his float as we speak!" "Get the Lion Guard on it, I've got my paws tied at the moment." Simba sighed. Fikiri watched as the blue bird flew off to gather the Pridelands protectors before turning back to the King. One way or another, the message of his inner thoughts would get through. Category:The Final Tale Category:Hueyslinger Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction